Übersetzung Briefe von Ginny
by Tessy11
Summary: Das ist die Übersetzung von hawkeyeforever s Geschichte "Letters from Ginny". Fred und George gaben ihr dies, nachdem Harry gegangen war. Ein Tagebuch, das niemand außer ihr lesen konnte. Sie füllte es mit Briefen an Harry, obwohl er diese wahrscheinlich niemals lesen wird. Sie schreibt, während sie darauf wartet, das er zurückkommt. Das sind diese Briefe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Das ist eine Übersetzung einer englischen Geschichte.

Disclaimer: Nichts ist von mir, alle Figuren und Handlungsorte gehören J. K. Rowling und die Handlung gehört hawkeyeforever.

**Briefe von Ginny**

13. August

Lieber Harry,

nach der Hochzeit gaben mir Fred und George dieses Tagebuch. Sie erzählten mir, dass es niemanden außer mir möglich ist es zu lesen. Bei irgendjemandem anders ist dieses Tagebuch komplett leer. Ich weiß, dass Du das hier niemals lesen wirst, aber wenn ich mit niemandem reden kann, werde ich noch verrückt. Du würdest mir zuhören, oder? Du schienst immer zu verstehen, was ich versucht habe zu sagen. Niemand anders hat Zeit zum Reden. Mum ist die ganze Zeit so traurig und wann immer ich anfange über den Krieg oder dich zu reden, stehen ihr Tränen in den Augen. Dad und die Jungs sind so beschäftigt, selbst die Zwillinge. Ich vermisse dich, Harry. Du bist erst seit zwölf Tagen weg, aber es fühlt sich so viel länger an. Bist Du ok? Kamst Du sicher von der Hochzeit weg? Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es. Aber ich habe Vertrauen in dich; ich weiß, dass Du niemals aufgeben wirst. Ich wünschte bloß, dass Du nicht hättest fortgehen müssen. Hast Du jemals über unsere Küsse nachgedacht? Gibst Du ihnen überhaupt Bedeutung? Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich jedem einzelnem eine Bedeutung gab. Ich werde bald zurück nach Hogwarts gehen, aber es wird nicht dasselbe sein ohne dich oder Ron oder Hermine. Pass auf dich auf, bitte.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny

30. August

Lieber Harry,

ich werde morgen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie Snape zum Schulleiter gemacht haben. Weißt du das überhaupt? Es war vor ein paar Tagen im Tagespropheten. Niemand hat seit der Hochzeit etwas von dir gehört. Ich vermute, das ist etwas Gutes, wenn man bedenkt, dass das ganze verdammte Minesterium dich sucht. Man weiß nicht einmal mehr, wem man noch vertrauen kann. Dad hat uns gesagt, wir sollen drinne bleiben. Anscheinend haben sie Leute, die uns beobachten. In einem anderen Leben würden die Dinge jetzt perfekt sein, oder? Es würde deine siebtes und mein sechstes Jahr sein. Wir würden Quidditch spielen, uns zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden heimlich hinter Rons Rücken küssen und würden wetten, wann Ron und Hermine. Es würde wie ein Traum sein. Aber ich schätze, das ist alles, was es momentan ist, oder? Ein Traum? Ich bin so traurig. Über dich, über Ron und Hermine, über Dad, über meine Brüder. Niemand ist sicher. Aber ich weiß, du wirst zurückkommen. Wann immer Du deine blöde, noble Suche beendet hast. Ich weiß, dass das, was immer du auch tust, wichtig ist, ich wünschte nur du hättest es mir gesagt. Ich hätte dir zugehört, Harry. Ich verspreche es. Ich werde auf dich warten bis du zurückkommst, aber für jetzt weißt du, dass ich dich liebe. Weil ich es tue. Was immer Du auch für mich empfindest, was immer ist, was wir haben, weiß nur, dass ich dich immer lieben werde. Pass auf dich auf, Liebling, und dann komm zurück.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Bittet sagt mir, was ihr davon denkt!

Kapitel 2

1. September

Lieber Harry,

ich bin zurück in Hogwarts, aber es ist nichts mehr wie es war. Snape ist grauenhaft. Dieser Ort war mal ein zu Hause, aber jetzt scheint es mehr ein Gefängnis zu sein. Du würdest es hassen, wenn du hier wärst. Aber ich schätze, wenn du hier wärst, würde es nicht so sein. Wir haben zwei neue Professoren. Die Carrows. Sie sind schrecklich, Harry. Sie sind Todesser. Die Slytherins laufen herum als würden sie Hogwarts besitzen. Ich vermute irgendwie tun sie das auch. Neville, Luna und ich denken darüber nach die DA neu zu starten. Ich weiß, du hast letztes Jahr gesagt, dass wir sie nicht mehr brauchen, da die Kröte nicht mehr da ist, aber darum geht es nicht mehr. Es gibt uns Hoffnung und es fühlt sich an als ob wir etwas beitragen können. Ich weiß, dass dieses Jahr schrecklich für uns Gryffindors wird. Die Hälfte von uns fehlt, nun, da die Muggle-Geborenen hier nicht mehr sicher sind. Der Unterricht fängt morgen an. Meine erste Stunde ist Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, obwohl man es nun richtigerweise wahrscheinlich nur noch Dunkle Künste nennen kann, jetzt wo Carrow es unterrichtet. Wünschst Du dir, Du wärst hier? Vermisst Du es, hier zu sein? Ich bin sicher ja, auch wenn du es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als das Hogwarts wiederkennen würdest, das Du kennst. Ich vermisse dich, Harry. Und ich vermisse Ron und Hermine auch. Streiten sie sich immer noch? Wahrscheinlich. Ich bin traurig über sie, aber ich weiß, du wirst dich um sie sorgen. Pass auf dich auf, jeder von euch.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny

8. September

Der Unterricht läuft nun schon eine Woche, Harry. Es scheint als würde jeder auf Zehenspitzen herumlaufen. Zu verängstigt um dich zu erwähnen, aus Angst die Carrows könnten es hören. Sie sind widerlich, Harry, noch schlimmer als Umbridge. Neville und ich haben schon Nachsitzen für morgen, dafür, dass wir es abgelehnt haben Carrow und seine Tötet-die-Muggle-Ansprache zu rezitieren. Ich habe Angst, Harry. Ich weiß nicht, was sie tun werden. Was ist, wenn sie auf meine Familie losgehen? Aber ich kann mich nicht dazu bringen zu bereuen, was ich gesagt habe. Die Carrows sollen wissen, dass ich mich niemals gegen dich stellen werde. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass du gestern mit Ron und Hermine ins Minesterium eingebrochen bist. Ist das wahr? Hast Du das wirklich getan? Ich kann nicht anders als das zu glauben. Nach allem, ist in das Minesterium einzubrechen wohl keine rechte Spannung für dich, oder? Was versuchst du zu tun, Harry? Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen. Ich hoffe, ihr seid da alle wieder heil herausgekommen, nein, ich bin sicher, euch geht es gut. Wenn jemandem von euch etwas passiert, würde es jetzt alles im Propheten erscheinen. Bist du an einen sicheren Ort gelangt, Harry? Ich hoffe, ja. Und ich hoffe auch, dass du dort bleibst, aber du bist zu nobel dafür, richtig? Ich denke, dass ist eines der Dinge, die ich an dir liebe. Du bringst dich selber in Gefahr, damit andere sicher sein können. Ich liebe dich, Harry, und ich vermisse dich. Pass auf dich auf.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung!

Kapitel 3

10. September

Harry, wenn es jemals eine Zeit gab, in der die Schüler von Hogwarts dich brauchten, dann ist sie jetzt gekommen. Sie foltern uns, Harry. Das war das Nachsitzen mit den Carrows: Folter. Sie ließen Crabbe und Goyle den Cruciatus-Fluch an Neville und mir ausprobieren. Ich verbrachte den gesamten gestrigen Tag bewusstlos im Krankenflügel. Sie entließen mich erst heute morgen. Madame Pomfrey weinte als sie uns sah. Sie weinte, Harry, es war furchtbar. Ich habe entschieden, dass ich meiner Familie nicht sagen werde, was vor sich geht, weil sie mich sonst von der Schule nehmen würden. Ich weiß, dass Du sagen würdest, es ist töricht und ich solle mich nicht in Gefahr begeben, aber Du bist nicht hier, um es selbst zu sagen. Wir haben die DA wieder ins Leben gerufen, weil wir die Schüler beschützen und den Carrows zeigen wollen, dass es eine blöde Idee ist sich mit uns anzulegen. Neville, Luna und ich werden die anderen in allem unterrichten, was Du uns gezeigt hast. Wir werden nicht ohne einen Kampf untergehen, Harry, und das ist ein Versprechen. Wir werden immer loyal hinter Dir stehen, weil Du unsere größte Hoffnung bist. Hör´ nicht auf zu hoffen, Harry, weil wir es auch nicht getan haben. Pass auf dich auf und bleib stark.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny

11. September

Neville und ich haben mit ein paar alten DA-Mitgliedern gesprochen und sie haben gesagt, dass sie froh sein würden wieder dabei zu sein. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass, wenn es zu einem Kampf kommt, sie alle zusammenhalten werden. Aber was ist, wenn wir falsch liegen, Harry? Wenn wir sie alle nur noch in mehr Gefahr bringen? Wir kämpfen, ja, aber zu welchem Preis? So viele Menschen sind schon gestorben, zu viele. Würdest Du sagen, dass wir das Richtige tun? Würdest Du sagen, dass es das Opfer wert ist? Ich kann nicht anders als zu denken, dass Du so viel mehr getan hättest, wärest Du hier. Du warst immer gut darin, andere Leute zu inspirieren, selbst wenn Du das nicht wusstest. Wie Neville, ich habe ihn nie so entschlossen, nie so mutig gesehen. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass ihm etwas zustößt. Oder Luna, weil sie uns alle zum Lachen bringt und ihre komischen, wunderlichen Wege sind sehr angenehm um sich herumzuhaben. Was würdest Du sagen, wenn Du hier wärst? Würdest Du sagen, dass es das ist, wenn man in einem Krieg kämpft? Dass das der Preis ist, den es für die Freiheit zu bezahlen gilt? Ich weiß es nicht, Harry, ich habe Angst. Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben, noch wird es der Rest von uns. Wir werden nicht wieder umkehren. Du würdest es auch nicht tun, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Ich liebe dich, Harry. Pass auf dich.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny

12. September

Wegen der DA, Harry? Ich weiß es jetzt. Ich weiß, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war. Diese Leute brauchten etwas, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt und nun haben sie es. Ich denke, Du würdest erstaunt sein, wie viele Leute gekommen sind. Praktisch alle Gryffindors und so gut wie alle Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Sie sind entschlossen, Harry, und gewillt für alles gerade zu stehen, was sie für uns getan haben. Wir starteten leicht, mit dem Entwaffnungszauber wie Du. Sie sind gut, Harry. Ich weiß, dass das, was wir getan haben darüber hinausgeht zu lernen wie man kämpft. Es hat uns allen etwas gegeben, das wir dringend brauchten. Hoffnung. Wir haben einen Funken Hoffnung in der Mitte der Hölle und wir werden kämpfen, damit er stark bleibt. Es war das erste Mal, das ich einige Erstklässler ohne total verängstigte Gesichtsausdrücke gesehen habe. Es ist ein wundervolles Gefühl, Harry. Ich weiß, Du würdest stolz sein. Es gab keine Neuigkeiten über Dich seit Du in das Ministerium eingebrochen bist, Harry. Das ist gut; es heißt, dass Du gut weggekommen bist. Ich bin sicher, Hermine passt gut Euch auf, nicht? Ich bin froh, dass Du Hermine mitgenommen hast, denn ich habe das Gefühl, dass Du, was immer Du auch tust, ihr Gehirn dabei brauchen wirst. Schaffst Du deine Aufgabe, Harry? Hast Du das, was Du tun musst, vielleicht schon beendet? Ich weiß, dass Du erst eineinhalb Monate weg bist, aber es fühlt sich so viel länger an. Ich vermisse dich so sehr, Harry. Ich vermisse es mit dir zu sprechen, dich zu küssen, einfach nur dir nahe zu sein. Bei dir habe ich mich immer sicher gefühlt. Ich vermisse das. Komm´ schnell zurück, denn wir brauchen dich alle. Ich brauche dich. Pass auf dich auf, Liebling.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung!

Kapitel 4

1. November

Lieber Harry,

wenn man davon ausgeht, dass wir in der Mitte eines Krieges sind, liegen die Dinge ruhiger als sie sollten. Seit der Nacht als Du in den Fuchsbau kamst, hat niemand mehr Du-weißt-schon-wen gesehen. Es scheint hier Todesser zu wuchern. Meiner Familie geht es gut, was dich sicher freuen würde zu hören. Ich spreche nicht oft mir ihr, weil es zu gefährlich ist außerhalb der Schule mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen, besonders für mich. Die DA wird immer stärker, Harry. Es ist immer noch amüsierend, die Carrows so angegriffen zu sehen. Sie können nicht beweisen, dass wir es sind, da sie nicht wissen, wo wir uns treffen. Ich bin so froh, dass wir den Raum der Wünsche haben. Neville ist praktisch den ganzen Tag dort. Ich würde das auch machen, aber es würde verdächtig wirken, wenn ich einfach den ganzen Tag verschwinde. Wir machen einen Unterschied, Harry. Die ganze Schule, mit ein paar offensichtlichen Ausnahmen, ist besser gestimmt als einen Monat zuvor. Das ist es, wofür wir kämpfen, oder? Das Glück, die Freiheit, die Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft für uns alle. Wir sind stärker denn je. Ich glaube, du würdest grinsen, wenn du sehen könntest wie sehr wir uns alle beweisen. Wir sind sehr entschlossen, Harry, selbst wenn wir nicht kämpfen so können wir uns doch verteidigen. Ich habe letztens einen Brief von Fred und George bekommen. Davon, was ich zwischen den Zeilen gelesen habe ( in einem Code, sodass die Carrows es nicht verstehen), haben sie vor ein aufständisches Radioprogramm zu starten. Ich hoffe bloß, sie sind vorsichtig. Mum würde sie bei lebendigem Leibe begraben, wenn sie herausfünde in wie viel Gefahr die beiden sich begeben. Aber sie können selbst auf sich aufpassen. Ich hoffe, dir geht es gut und pass gut auf dich auf.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny

4. November

Lieber Harry,

Du würdest nicht glauben, was die Zwillinge getan haben. Ihr neues Radioprogramm, PotterWatch, ging letzte Nacht auf Sendung. Alle Mitglieder der DA hörten es. Und Harry, es ist nicht so, dass sie wie sonst nur spaßen. Momentan geben sie uns die Informationen, die der Tagesprophet sich weigert zu drucken. Dinge, wie dass Du in das Ministerium eingebrochen bist, was von Kingsley Shacklebolt berichtet wurde und wie du Umbridge angegriffen hast. Ich wette, das hatte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht gezaubert, nicht? Es war so wundervoll sie von dir sprechen zu hören. Der Orden ist mit dabei, weil sie Neuigkeiten für die anderen haben. Remus und Tonks bekommen ein Baby, Harry! Kannst Du das glauben? Ich bin so glücklich für die beiden. Sie erwähnten sogar Mad-Eye. Sie sagte, wie sehr seine heftige Entschlossenheit und seine außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten fehlen würden. Und es ist wahr, egal wie sehr er manche von uns verängstigte, er war mutig und verdiente es nicht so zu sterben. Auch wenn er vermutlich sagen würde, wir sollten nicht so sehr um ihn trauern, wenn so viel getan werden muss. Immer wachsam, nicht? Hast Du die Chance bekommen, es zu hören? Ich hoffe, Du hast, weil es das erste Mal war, das manche von uns seit Ewigkeiten wieder gelacht haben. Wir haben den Rest der Nacht damit verbracht, den Erstklässler alles von Fred und Georges Streichen zu erzählen. Du hättest es geliebt. Die Zwillinge gaben bekannt, dass sie nächste Woche zurücksein würden und das Passwort „Padfoot" laute. Ich bin sicher, Du würdest stolz auf sie sein. Ich bin es. Pass auf dich auf und gib die Hoffnung nicht auf.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung!

Kapitel 5

15. November

Lieber Harry,

wo bist Du? Niemand weiß es. Die Zwillinge versuchen es für PotterWatch herauszufinden, aber niemand scheint dich gesehen zu haben. Bist Du ok? Bist Du gefangen genommen wurden? Harry James Potter, ich bin so sauer auf dich, wenn du dich selbst gefangen nehmen ließest. Ich wünschte, dass es für dich einen Weg gäbe, mir zu erzählen, dass Du in Ordnung bist. Ich brauche das. Ich brauche dich, um mich zu halten und über meinen Rücken zu streichen und mir zu erzählen, dass alles in okay ist. Ich habe Angst, Harry. Ich bin verschreckt, dass dieser Krieg möglicherweise für immer währt und ich dabei bleiben muss, Dir Briefe zu schreiben, die Du nie lesen wirst. Die Liste der Toten wird jeden Tag länger. Hast Du das über Ted Tonks gehört? Doras Vater? Ich habe geweint als ich es hörte. Arme Tonks, sie muss am Boden zerstört sein. Und sie ist schwanger. Dean ist auch vermisst, aber bis jetzt wurde er noch nicht für tot erklärt. Das sind zumindest gute Neuigkeiten. Trotz allem läuft die DA immer noch. Wir waren nachts draußen und haben die Wände beschrieben. Unsere Nachricht dafür, dass wir nicht unterzukriegen sind." Harry Potter für immer" ,"Unterstützt den Jungen, der lebt" und mein persönlicher Favorit " Bringt den dunklen Lord zu Fall". Es macht die Carrows wütend, weil sie uns niemals bekommen. Ich muss dir wirklich danken, dass Du mir all die geheimen Wege gezeigt hast, die man auf der Karte des Rumtreibers sah. Die sind wirklich nützlich. Ich wünschte wir würden Neuigkeiten über dich hören, aber ich vermute wir müssen dem Sturm standhalten. Egal, was Du tust, es kann bestimmt nicht als Urlaub klassifiziert werden. Ich bin nicht sicher, was Du tust, aber es hat mit Sicherheit etwas damit zu tun, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu schlagen. Ich bin mir zumindest dessen sicher. Pass auf dich auf, Liebling.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny

18. November

Lieber Harry,

immer noch keine Neuigkeiten über dich. Ich denke, dass die Erstklässler beginnen die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Neville und ich haben versucht sie aufzumuntern, aber sie haben Angst. Sie haben dich nie getroffen, also können sie nicht nachvollziehen, warum wir so viel Glauben in dich haben. Meistens haben sie nur deswegen mitgemacht, weil du ein Zeichen der Hoffnung bist, den Teufel in der Schule zu beenden, von der ihre Eltern ihnen so viele schöne Geschichten erzählt haben. Ich fühle mich so traurig, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, Harry. Ich bin damit aufgewachsen, Geschichten über Hogwarts von meinen Eltern und Brüdern zu hören und dann kam ich hierher und fand es selbst heraus. Ich dachte immer von Hogwarts als mein Zuhause weg von Zuhause und ich habe Erinnerungen, die mich besänftigen, wenn die Carrows weiter Angst vor Du-weißt-schon-wem zu verbreiten. Aber die Erstklässler haben das nie gesehen. Alles, was sie je gesehen haben, ist das Gefängnis, das die Schule jetzt ist. Alles, was sie kennen, sind die erschreckenden Lehrer und das schreckliche Nachsitzen und den vielen Tod und um das alles noch schlimmer zu machen sind die Dementoren immer in der Nähe des Schlosses. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass der Krieg nächstes Jahr zu Ende ist, sodass die Erstklässler sehen können wie Hogwarts wirklich ist. Dann können sie sehen wie die Geister Schüler erschrecken, Häuser ihre Quidditchteams unterstützen, Peeves Streiche spielt und all die anderen zahllosen wundervollen Dinge in Hogwarts erleben. Aber wir können ihnen die Geschichten erzählen, Harry. All die Geschichten über deine Abenteuer. All das gibt ihnen etwas anderes als die konstante Angst, worauf sie sich konzentrieren können. Pass auf dich auf und komm bald zurück. Wir brauchen dich alle.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung!

Kapitel 6

1. Dezember

Lieber Harry,

es wird kälter. Es hat letzte Nacht, als wir alle schliefen, das erste Mal geschneit. Es ist wunderschön. Hogwarts komplett mit Schnee bedeckt zu sehen, lässt mich fast vergessen, dass Du gegangen bist. Manchmal erwarte ich, wenn ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum komme, dass Du mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in deinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin sitzt. Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Es ist fast Weihnachten. Weißt Du das? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du es dieses Jahr feiern wirst. Fred und George senden PotterWatch immer noch. Es gibt immer noch keine Neuigkeiten über dich. Wie geht es Ron und Hermine? Ich hoffe, ihnen geht es gut. Ich vermisse auch die beiden so sehr. Ich vermisse Hermine, die hier mit einem Buch in der Hand sitzt und Ron dafür beschimpft, dass er mit vollem Mund spricht. Ich vermisse Ron, der rot wird, wenn er uns zusammen sieht. Ich vermisse selbst ihre ständigen Streitereien. Ich wundere mich, ob sie jemals begreifen werden, dass sie sich mögen. Ich hoffe es so sehr. Sie würde eine wundervolle Schwägerin sein. Viel besser als Knutschkönigin Lavender. Lavender ist immer noch hier. Sie ist wirklich hilfreich in der DA. Ich denke, dass sie Seamus mag. Die beiden sind oft Partner. Sie sind auch beide wirklich gute Duellanten, mal von Seamus Tendenz Dinge in Brand zu setzen abgesehen. Die Carrows werden langsam kribbelig. Ich wundere mich, ob das etwas mit Du-weißt-schon-wem´s mysteriöser Abwesenheit zu tun hat. Man würde denken, dass er, danach zu urteilen wie er Hogwarts infiltriert, sein Gebiet beanspruchen würde. Ich bin definitiv froh, dass er nicht hier ist. Es ist hart genug, die Schule einigermaßen bei positiven Gedanken zu halten. Wir haben in der DA darüber gesprochen und denken, dass er nach dir Ausschau hält. Macht er das? Hast Du ihn seit der Nacht, als Du zum Fuchsbau kamst, gesehen? Ich hoffe nicht. Ich hoffe, dass Du in Sicherheit bleibst. Und ich hoffe Du bekommst etwas Weihnachten, egal wo Du bist.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny

15. Dezember

Ich bin jetzt Zuhause im Fuchsbau, Harry. Es ist schön, Mum und Dad zu sehen, auch wenn sich da einen Krieg direkt vor unserer Haustür abspielt. Bill und Fleur haben geschrieben und gesagt, dass sie nicht zu Weihnachten kommen. Sie behaupten, dass sie das erste Jahr verheiratet für sich selbst feiern möchten, aber ich denke, sie lügen. Bill hat es immer geliebt, Weihnachten nach Hause zu kommen; er sagte immer, es sei seine Lieblingszeit uns zu sehen. Ich frage mich, was da vorgeht. Ich hoffe, ihnen geht es gut. Weißt Du, Fleur ist gar nicht zu schlecht. Sie ist sehr mutig bei Bill zu bleiben, selbst wenn er und alle von uns Weasley´s in so großer Gefahr sind. Charlie wird auch nicht kommen. Er muss in Rumänien bleiben, um Kontakt mit unseren ausländischen Verbündeten zu halten. Percy wird natürlich auch nicht kommen, dieser Dummkopf. Er ist zu starrköpfig und zu aufgeblasen für sein eigenes Wohl. Die Zwillinge werden, denke ich, kommen und ich denke, das ist gut. Wenn jemals eine Zeit war, wo wir etwas zum Lachen brauchten, dann jetzt. Vor allem Mum, weil sie so besorgt über uns alle ist. Sie ist auch über dich besorgt. Manchmal sehe ich sie nur mit einer traurigen Miene auf ihrem Gesicht aus dem Fenster blicken. Ich weiß, dass sie über euch drei nachdenkt. Sie denkt über dich und Hermine ebenfalls als ihre Kinder. Luna ist auch nach Hause gefahren, um ihren Vater zu sehen. Erinnerst Du dich noch an Xenophelius Lovegood? Jetzt weiß ich, woher Luna ihre Exzentrik hat. Die beiden leben nicht allzu weit weg von hier. Ich hoffe, sie hat ein schönes Weihnachten. Neville hat sich entschieden in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Er hat versprochen uns über seine falsche Galleone zu kontaktieren und uns alle Veränderungen zu berichten. Ich hoffe, er bringt sich nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Es ist schön, dass er endlich mutig genug ist sich zu wehren, gerade jetzt, wo die Carrows da sind, ich wünschte nur, er würde sich damit nicht in so viel Gefahr begeben. Obwohl ich denke, dass er auf sich selber aufpassen kann. Hast Du dich je über uns gewundert, Harry? Vermisst Du uns? Vermisst Du mich? Irgendwie hoffe ich das, denn das heißt, dass Du mich nicht vergisst. Mir geht es zumindest gerade gut, Harry. Pass auf dich auf.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny

20. Dezember

Lieber Harry,

Luna wird vermisst. Mr. Lovegood kam heute zu uns und hat es uns erzählt. Weißt Du, wo sie ist? Sie kann nicht tot sein, Harry, das geht einfach nicht. Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Ich habe solche Angst um sie. Mr. Lovegood ist ein Wrack. Mum machte ihm Tee und bot ihm hier ein Zimmer an, aber er ging nach Hause. Dad hat versucht im Ministerium Neuigkeiten über sie zu bekommen, aber es ist niemand mutig genug zu helfen, es wird alles immer beängstigender. Fred und George gaben ihr verschwinden gestern auf PotterWatch bekannt. Ich hoffe, jemand hat sie in Sicherheit gebracht. Irgendwie habe ich mir nie vorstellen können, dass ihr etwas passiert. Ich meine, sie ist Luna. Verrückt, komisch und brilliant. Luna, die immer für uns alle da ist. Ihr muss es gut gehen, Harry. Ich kann nicht damit umgehen, falls sie es nicht ist. Mr. Lovegood sagte, dass es alles seine Schuld sei. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, warum. Ich habe keine Zweifel, dass es Todesser waren, die sie gefangen nahmen. Ich wünschte, Du wärst hier um sie zu finden. Ich weiß, Du könntest es. Ich weiß, Du würdest es. Du hattest schon immer diesen Tick, Mysterien zu lösen. Ich hoffe, es findet sie bald jemand, Harry. Ich muss sie wohlbehalten sehen. Ich hoffe fast, dass Du nicht davon gehört hast. Ich möchte nicht, dass Du dich in Gefahr begibst um sie zu retten. Das würde niemandem helfen. Pass auf dich auf, Liebling, denn jemand stark bleiben muss. Und ich bin nahe dran nicht mehr stark genug zu sein. Da sind so viele Tage, an denen ich am liebsten aufgeben würde. Aber das werde ich nicht tun, ich kann nicht. Du würdest es auch nicht tun und ich werde niemals aufhören an dich zu glauben, egal was sein wird. Ich liebe dich, Harry.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon denkt!

Kapitel 7

24. Dezember

Lieber Harry,

morgen ist Weihnachten. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass ich immer so aufgeregt war, wenn Weihnachten sich näherte. Es hieß, dass ich alle meine Brüder sehen konnte, Mum´s großartiges Festmahl essen konnte und den traditionellen Weasley Pullover bekommen würde. Ich erinnere mich, dass es immer etwas zum Lachen und Lächeln gab, selbst wenn man bedenkt, dass wir nie viel Geld besaßen. Wir hatten einander. Bill würde mit vielen atemberaubenden Geschichten über Schatzsuchen von seinem Job als Fluchbrecher für Gringotts nach Hause kommen. Charlie würde hier mit vielen faszinierenden Geschichten über Drachen und Geschenken aus Rumänien sitzen. Selbst Percy würde hier sein und sein Buch zur Seite tun, um die Geschenke mit uns zu teilen. Fred und George würden urkomische Streiche beim Essen spielen, welche, bei denen selbst Mum lachen muss. Ron und ich würden glücklich sein, sie alle zu sehen und uns auf das alljährliche Weasley-Quidditchspiel nach dem Essen freuen. Es war immer die beste Zeit im Jahr. Aber jetzt hat sich alles geändert. Bill und Charlie sind beschäftigt, Percy kümmert sich gar nicht mehr und Ron ist gegangen. Selbst die Zwillinge sind bedrückt. Sie sind heute Morgen angekommen. Einmal mehr wünschte ich mir, Du wärst hier, Harry. Alles würde perfekt sein, wenn Du hier wärst, trotz des Krieges. Wir würden es irgendwie erinnerungswürdig machen, nicht? Du hast Weihnachten auch geliebt. Ich erinnere mich, dass deine Augen am Weihnachtsmorgen immer geleuchtet haben. Du hast mir einmal erzählt, das sei, da Du jetzt Menschen um dich hast, die mit Dir feiern wollen und das Du es liebst, alle so glücklich zu sehen. Wünschst Du Dir, Du wärest hier? Ich frage mich, was Du tust. Weißt Du überhaupt, dass morgen Weihnachten ist? Ich wünschte Du könntest mir antworten, Harry. Ich mache mir immer noch Sorgen um Luna. Niemand hat sie gefunden. Das ist sowohl gut als auch schlecht. Schlecht, weil sie in Gefahr ist und gut, weil niemand ihre Leiche gefunden hat. Ich hoffe, ihr geht es gut. Pass auf dich auf, Harry. Ich liebe dich.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny

25. Dezember

Weihnachten. Es ist nicht dasselbe ohne dich. Verdammt, was sage ich hier eigentlich? Es würde auch anders sein, wenn Du hier wärest. Es würde anders sein, ja, aber besser. Ich erinnere mich, früher immer die Straße hinuntergegangen zu sein und das mit Weihnachtslichtern beleuchtete Ottery St. Catchpole zu sehen. Ich bin heute schauen gegangen. Es war nicht erleuchtet. Ich vermute, dass selbst die Muggle den Krieg spüren, selbst wenn sie den Grund für den vielen Tod und die Depression nicht kennen. Aber wir Zauberer wissen es. Es sind die Dementoren. Seit Du-weißt-schon-wer das Ministerium für Magie übernommen hat, sind sie wirklich immer überall. Niemandem ist es möglich, so viele von ihnen zu stoppen. Die Einzigen, die dazu im Stande wären sind Du und Professor Dumbledore. Aber Dumbledore ist tot und Du bist gegangen. Sind bei dir auch so viele Dementoren? Bist Du welchen begegnet? Ich erinnere mich an meinen Patronuszauber. Meiner ist ein Hengst. Ich mochte deinen immer, einen Hirsch. Er war so wunderschön. Ich erinnere mich wie jeder in der DA staunte, als Du ihn uns zeigtest. Ich erinnere mich an deinen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick jedes Mal, wenn Du deinen Hirsch sahst. Du vermisst deinen Vater, wenn Du ihn siehst, nicht? Ich wünschte, Du hättest deine Eltern immer noch. Du hättest sie nicht so jung verlieren dürfen. Und dann auch noch Sirius… Aber Du hast immer noch uns. Wir warten immer noch darauf, dass Du zurückkommst. Wir werden immer auf unsere vermissten Familienmitglieder warten. Pass auf dich auf, Harry. Ich liebe dich. Frohe Weihnachten.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny.

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon denkt!

Kapitel 8

7. Januar

Lieber Harry,

ich bin zurück in Hogwarts. Ich habe mit Neville über Luna gesprochen. Er ist ein Wrack, Harry. Ich denke, er mag sie. Ich vermisse sie auch. Ich hoffe um unser aller Willen, dass sie ok ist. Wir brauchen sie hier. Die ganze DA fühlt sich im Moment verloren an. Nicht jeder versteht ihre verrückten Wege, nicht einmal ich verstehe sie immer, aber sie ist eine von uns und wir beschützen einander. Sie war immer diejenige, die uns zum Lachen gebracht hat und hat den anderen genauso viel geholfen wie Neville und ich. Wir hören jede Nacht PotterWatch im Raum der Wünsche, um Neuigkeiten über sie zu erfahren, aber bis jetzt wurde nichts berichtet. Es waren andere Nachrichten. Vor ein paar Nächten wurde Bathilda Bagshot tot in ihrem Haus in Godric´s Hollow gefunden. Kingsley sagte im Radio, dass Spuren schwarzer Magie an ihrem Körper gefunden wurden. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie tot ist. Sie hat all unsere Zaubereigeschichtsbücher geschrieben. Professor Binns schien heute Morgen während des Unterrichts traurig. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn irgendein Gefühl zeigen gesehen habe. Ich vermute, er hat die Neuigkeiten auch gehört. Es ist so traurig, dass sie so nahe an dem Ort, wo deine Eltern ermordet wurden, ebenfalls ermordet wurde. Ich habe gehört, dass sie Nachbarn waren. Kingsley hat auch erwähnt, dass Bagshot eine gute Freundin Dumbledore´s war. Wir werden jetzt wegen Loyalität ermordet, Harry. Es wurde berichtet, dass in der Kleinstadt Little Whinging ein Massenmugglemord begangen wurde. Das ist dort, wo Du früher mit den Dursley´s gewohnt hast, richtig? Vielleicht suchen sie nach ihnen. Gut, dass sie sich versteckt haben. Ich wünsche mir zwar manchmal, dass Fred und George ihnen einen Streich epischen Ausmaßes gespielt hätten, dafür wie sie dich behandelt haben, aber nicht einmal sie verdienen es von Todessern ermordet zu werden. Ich frage mich, was Du über sie sagen würdest, wenn Du hier wärst. Vielleicht, dass Du froh bist weg von ihnen zu sein? Wo auch immer Du bist, Pass auf dich auf. Ich liebe dich, Harry.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny

12. Januar

Lieber Harry,

am Anfang des Jahres habe ich gedacht, dass es schlimm sein würde, Snape als Schulleiter zu haben. Er scheint nicht so schlimm zu sein. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass er Dumbledore ermordet hat, würde ich mir, denke ich, wegen nichts anderem als das er uns Gryffindors das Leben schwer machen will, Sorgen machen, dass er Schulleiter ist. Er war nicht mal so schlecht. Klar macht er dramatische Reden, aber es scheint, dass er sie hält, weil sie notwendig sind und nicht, weil sie von Herzen kommen. Vor einigen Tagen hat er beim Abendessen gefehlt. Ich wundere mich, wo er wohl war. Die gesamte DA denkt, dass er zu Du-weißt-schon-wem gegangen ist. Ich denke, dass sie möglicherweise richtig liegen könnten. Aber wenn ein Todessertreffen war, wieso waren die Carrows dann noch da? Irgendetwas ist seltsam. Neville und ich hatten eine Idee. Wir werden versuchen Gryffindors Schwert aus Dumbledore´s Büro zu stehlen, während Snape seinen Kontrollgang macht. Würdest Du wütend sein, dass ich so etwas Riskantes tue? Es würde etwas heuchlerisch sein, findest Du nicht? Ich meine, Du machst die ganze Zeit irgendwelche gefährlichen Dinge. Wir sind uns nicht sicher, wofür Du das Schwert brauchen könntest, aber wenn Dumbledore es Dir vermacht hat, muss es wichtig sein. Wünsch mir Glück, Liebling.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny

14. Januar

Lieber Harry,

nun, das war ziemliche Zeitverschwendung. Wir haben es nicht mal aus seinem Büro geschafft bevor er uns gefangen hat. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass wir tot wären, aber er hat uns nur Nachsitzen gegeben. Mit Hagrid. Ich finde, das ist irgendwie komisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass er weiß, dass wir sehr gut mit Hagrid befreundet sind. Und Hagrid würde uns nie etwas zustoßen lassen. Sehr komisch… Hätte er uns nicht ausfragen sollen? Hätte er nicht verlangen sollen, ihm zu sagen, wie wir dort hineingekommen sind oder warum wir das Schwert wollten? Alles, was er getan hat, war uns anzusehen und uns zu sagen, dass wir Freitag Nachsitzen haben. Wenn das nicht seltsam ist, dann bin ich ein Flubberwurm. Ihr hättet das Schwert bekommen. Hermine und Du scheinen immer alles zu schaffen. Wir hätten ihre Schlauheit gestern Nacht gebraucht. Ich bin ehrlich froh, dass es Neville und mir gut geht. Mum wird mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie McGonagall´s Brief bekommt. Es scheint, dass ihre vier jüngsten Kinder in Hogwarts so viel Verwüstung, wie es uns in unseren sieben Jahren möglich ist, anrichten. Ok, sechs für die Zwillinge. Ich bin traurig, dass ich es nicht für dich bekommen habe, Harry. Würdest Du enttäuscht sein, dass wir es nicht geschafft haben oder stolz sein, dass wir es versucht haben? Vermutlich beides, denke ich. Ich hoffe, Dir geht es gut. Pass auf dich auf, Harry. Ich liebe dich.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So, nun endlich mal wieder ein Kapitel! Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung! Und danke an alle, die mir bis jetzt eine Review dagelassen haben. Ihr habt mir meinen Tag versüßt!

Kapitel 9

20. Januar

Lieber Harry,

Malfoy benimmt sich in letzter Zeit irgendwie komisch. Solange ich mich erinnern kann, hat er mich jedes Mal, als ich ihn traf, verspottet und mich „Weaslette" und „Blutsverräterin" genannt. Er würde sogar absichtlich einen Kampf anfangen, um mich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Aber jetzt ist er seltsamerweise sehr leise. Manchmal erwische ich ihn dabei, wie er mich durch die Große Halle mit einem eigenartigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht anstarrt - es sieht fast aus wie Schuld. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was er denkt, aber solange er keine Schüler verletzt, bin ich mit was immer es auch ist einverstanden. Ich habe erwartet, dass er noch gemeiner und grauenhafter als zuvor zu mir ist, aber er hat seit Schulbeginn kaum zwei Worte mit mir gewechselt. Ich weiß, dass Du letztes Jahr gesagt hast, dass Du nicht denkst, dass er Dumbledore getötet hätte und ich denke, jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Du das gedacht hast. Er scheint nicht der Teufel zu sein, sondern nur sehr verloren. Er scheint immer sehr sprunghaft, wenn andere um ihn herum sind und er schaut permanent über seine Schulter, als würde er erwarten, dass Du- weißt- schon- wer gleich um die nächste Ecke springt und ihn umbringen möchte. Wenn ich ihn nicht so sehr hassen würde, für das, in was er und seine Familie uns schon alles gestürzt haben, würde ich vielleicht sogar besorgt sein. Ich frage mich, was Du denken würdest, wenn Du hier wärst… Ich weiß, dass Du letztes Jahr fast besessen davon warst, herauszufinden, was er vorhat. Vielleicht würde es Dir dieses Jahr nicht anders gehen. Trotz allem und obwohl er Professor Dumbledore nicht mit seiner eigenen Hand getötet hat, so liegt doch sehr viel Schuld an Dumbledores Tod auf seinen Schultern. Ich denke, ich werde ein Auge auf ihn haben, nur um sicher zu sein. Sei vorsichtig und pass auf dich auf, Harry.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny

26. Januar

Lieber Harry,

Du wirst niemals erraten, was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Malfoy hat mich gestern Nacht nach einem DA-Treffen, als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, in die Enge getrieben. Ich habe mich darauf vorbereitet zu kämpfen, aber als er mir sein Gesicht zuwandte, hatte er nicht mal seinen Zauberstab draußen. Er hat mir viel erzählt, unter anderem auch viele Dinge, die ich niemals erwartet hätte. Er erzählte mir, dass er niemals Todesser werden wollte, und darüber wie schrecklich es war, einer zu sein. Er erzählte mir wie grausam es war, zusehen zu müssen wie Du-weißt-schon-wer Leute folterte und umbrachte und in wie viel Gefahr er und seine Familie steckten. Scheinbar hat Lucius Malfoy viel von seinem früheren Todesser-Enthusiasmus verloren, während er in Askaban saß. Malfoy sagte, dass er uns helfen wollte und dass wir schauen sollten, ob wir uns zumindest zivilisiert einander gegenüber verhalten können. Es schien, als würde er die Wahrheit sagen, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich morgen Nacht meine Entscheidung mitteilen würde: Entweder ihn in die DA zu lassen oder ihn komplett alleine zu lassen. Ich frage mich immerzu, wie Du dich wohl entschieden hättest? Wärst Du das Risiko eingegangen? Oder hättest Du Malfoy seinen eigenen Problemen überlassen? Momentan bin ich noch hin- und hergerissen. Auf der einen Seite würde er eine großartige Quelle mit Informationen darüber, was die Todesser momentan planen, darstellen, aber andererseits, wenn er lügt, dann bringe ich uns alle in Gefahr, indem ich ihm von PotterWatch und all den anderen Dingen, auf die sich die DA fokussiert, erzähle. Ahhrggg, das ist alles so verwirrend…. Vielleicht sollte ich darüber schlafen. Und dann werde ich es morgen noch einmal durchdenken. Pass auf dich auf, Harry.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny

28. Januar

Lieber Harry,

Ich habe meine Entscheidung gefällt. Ich werde Malfoy eine Chance geben. Ich denke, Du hättest dasselbe getan, besonders danach wie verzweifelt er gestern Nacht aussah. Ich habe ihm bis jetzt nichts wirklich Wichtiges erzählt. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er so viel über Luna herausfinden wird, wie er kann. Ich denke, das war der ausschlaggebende Grund, warum ich mich entschieden habe, ihm zu vertrauen. Wir verzweifeln hier alle fast, weil wir nicht wissen, ob sie ok ist oder nicht. Die DA, vor allem Neville, waren wütend auf mich, als ich ihnen davon erzählt habe. Ich kann sie ja auch alle verstehen. Alles was sie sehen, wenn sie ihn anschauen, ist ein Tyrann, der uns jahrelang gequält hat. Aber ich denke immer noch, dass ich die richtige Wahl getroffen habe. Denn, wenn das hier alles zum Ende kommt, wenn wir alle um unsere und die Leben von anderen kämpfen, dann brauchen wir so viele Verbündete wie möglich. Hoffentlich werden die anderen ebenfalls noch zu dieser Überzeugung kommen. Ich traue ihm immer noch nicht ganz, aber wenn er bereit ist, Dir zu helfen, dann werde ich ihm diese Chance geben. Ich vermute, man könnte es einen Vertrauensvorschuss nennen. Vertrauen in dich und Vertrauen in uns alle. Wir haben uns alle entschieden bis zum Ende an deiner Seite zu stehen und ich denke, dass es nun an Malfoy ist seine Entscheidung zu treffen. Wir werden bald sehen, ob ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, aber ich bete dafür, dass es nicht so ist. Bis dahin, pass auf dich auf, mein Liebling.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So, das sind jetzt die letzten Kapitel der Geschichte…

Kapitel 10

14. Februar

Lieber Harry,

heute ist Valentinstag. Ist es selbstsüchtig von mir, auf alle die Mädchen neidisch zu sein, die ihren Freund hier an der Schule haben? Ich meine, Du hast es Dir ja nicht wirklich ausgesucht, weg zu sein, aber ich wünsche mir trotzdem, du wärest hier. Heute scheinen alle in einer recht guten Stimmung zu sein, wenn man bedenkt, was so alles vor sicher her geht. Das ist es doch, was McGonagall letztes Jahr meinte, oder? Dumbledore wäre glücklich zu sehen, dass ein bisschen mehr Liebe in der Welt ist. Ich vermute, das ist wahr. Alle brauchen jemanden, den sie lieben können, besonders in diesen Zeiten. Erinnerst Du dich an den Valentinstag in meinem ersten Jahr, als Lockhart die Elfen dazu angestellt hat diese Liebesbriefe auszuliefern? Und dieses grauenhafte Gedicht, das ich Dir geschrieben habe? Fred und George lassen mich das immer noch nicht vergessen. Zu meiner Verteidigung, ich war ein elfjähriges Mädchen mit einer riesigen Verliebtheit. Wer hätte auch damals geglaubt, was in den letzten fünf Jahren alles passiert ist? Nun bin ich mit Dir zusammen und Du bist nicht einmal hier. Wünschst Du dir, hier zu sein? Neville ist der einzige, der noch deprimierter aussieht als sonst. Ich denke, das ist wegen Luna´s Abwesenheit. Die beiden wären ein süßes Paar. Merline, ich hoffe, ihr geht es gut. Ich versuche, nicht daran zu denken, was ihr alles passieren könnte, aber es ist schwer zu vermeiden, wenn man bedenkt, wozu die Todesser alles fähig sind. Vielleicht ist nächstes Jahr wieder alles in Ordnung. Vielleicht werde ich dich wiedersehen. Jetzt kann ich nur träumen. Einen schönen Valentinstag, Liebling.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny

20. Februar

Lieber Harry,

Malfoy ist erstaunlich hilfreich. Er hat sogar ein paar andere Slytherins zum letzten DA-Treffen mitgebracht. Blaise Zabini war da. Er ist immer noch ein Arsch, aber er hat gesagt, dass er nicht an all die Sachen glaubt, an die seine Eltern glauben. Es waren auch ein paar Mädchen da, Astoria Greengrass, sie ist in meinem Jahr, und ihre ältere Schwester Daphne. Malfoy scheint Astoria in irgendeiner Art und Weise beschützen zu wollen. Ich frage mich, ob er sie mag. Sie scheint sehr nett zu sein, für eine Slytherin. Sie alle scheinen es wirklich zu versuchen und sie haben dich noch nicht einmal erwähnt. Zumindest scheinen sie klare Prioritäten zu haben. Wir haben ihnen noch nichts von PotterWatch erzählt und wir haben sie immer schon gehen lassen, bevor es nachts kommt. Wir wollen nicht, dass dem Orden oder den Zwillingen etwas zustößt im Falle, dass sie doch Verräter sind. Aber sie haben den Vertrag unterzeichnet, den Hermine mir für dieses Jahr gemacht. Sie hat ihn so gemacht, dass es offensichtlich wird, wenn sie uns betrügen würden wollen. Wenn ich an Cho´s Freundin Marietta denke, möchte ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht wissen, was ihnen zustößt, wenn sie ihre Versprechen brechen. Wir werden stärker, Harry. Wir glauben an dich. Pass auf dich auf.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny

**Review? **


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So, das ist das letzte Kapitel vor dem Epilog. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung in Form einer Review dazu gebt … :D

Kapitel 11

20. April

Lieber Harry,

Dir geht es gut. Bill kam während meiner Osterferien zum Fuchsbau und hat uns erzählt, dass ihr sicher seid. Außerdem sagte er uns, dass wir in Gefahr sind, weil die Todesser Ron mit Dir zusammen gesehen haben. Deswegen verstecken wir uns zurzeit bei Tante Muriel. Luna ist auch hier. Als ich sie gesehen habe, konnte ich es erst gar nicht fassen. Hast Du jemals das Gefühl gehabt, als müsstest Du lachen und weinen gleichzeitig? So habe ich mich gefühlt, als ich sah, dass sie in Sicherheit ist. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass meine Familie jetzt denkt, ich bin verrückt geworden, aber ehrlich gesagt interessiert mich das nicht wirklich. Euch geht es beiden gut. Nichts anderes zählt. Luna hat mir erzählt, wie es ihr auf Malfoy Manor ging und wie Du sie gerettet hast. Es tut mir Leid wegen Dobby, Harry. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Du dich schuldig fühlst, aber das solltest Du nicht. Sein Tod war in keinem Fall deine Schuld, also hör auf damit, dich dafür verantwortlich zu machen. Sie hat mir auch über Hermine erzählt. Ich muss das immer noch verarbeiten. Hermine ist eine der stärksten Personen, die ich kenne; ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Bellatrix Lestrange sie gefoltert hat. Eines Tages wird diese Hexe für all das, was sie Euch angetan hat, bezahlen. Bill sagte uns, dass ihr für jetzt in Shell Cottage bleibt. Bist Du froh sicher zurück zu sein? Aber ich weiß, dass Du nicht bleiben wirst. Was auch immer Du tun musst, ist noch nicht vollendet. Ich weiß, dass es erst vorbei ist und du friedlich weiterleben kannst, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer tot und sechs Meter unter der Erde begraben ist. Dieses Wissen ist möglicherweise das einzige, was mich davon abhält, sofort den gesamten Weg zu Dir zu rennen. Denn ich weiß, wenn ich dich einmal habe, werde ich nicht in der Lage sein, dich je wieder loszulassen. Ich bin nicht stark genug dich zweimal weggehen zu lassen. Für jetzt konnte ich Bill also nur sagen, Dir all meine Liebe zu geben, weil das alles ist, was ich tun kann. Mein Herz ist mit Dir, Harry. Bitte pass auf dich auf.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny

30. April

Lieber Harry,

Du bist wieder gegangen. Ich habe mich wie betäubt gefühlt, als Bill es uns erzählte. Für wenige Tage wusste ich, dass Du sicher bist, aber jetzt bist Du wieder gegangen. Eine Weile saß ich einfach nur da. Und dann bemerkte ich, dass ich wütend war. Wütend auf dich, weil Du gegangen bist; wütend auf Bill, weil er dich nicht aufgehalten hat; und wütend auf mich selbst, weil ich nicht zu dir gerannt bin, als ich noch die Chance dazu hatte. Manchmal hasse ich es, mich genau in den Jungen verliebt zu haben, der dazu bestimmt ist, unsere Welt zu retten. Es macht mir Angst, nicht an deiner Seite zu stehen, sondern nur dazusitzen und zusehen zu müsse, wie Du Merlin weiß was tust und dich Leuten entgegenzustellst, die nichts lieber haben würden, als dich auf eine grausame Art und Weise sterben zu sehen. Es ist schwer sich nicht verlassen, allein und ängstlich zu fühlen, wenn Du nicht da bist. Ich brauche dich so sehr. Und ich vermisse dich. So sehr. Meine Eltern haben mir gesagt, dass es nicht sicher genug ist, zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Ich hoffe nur, dass Neville alles geregelt bekommt, während ich nicht da bin, aber ich vertraue ihm. Es geht ihm wieder besser, jetzt wo er weiß, dass es Luna gut geht. Ich kann nicht anders als zu lächeln, wenn ich an die beiden denke. Ich denke, sie wissen nicht einmal, dass sie ineinander verliebt sind. Aber irgendwann werden sie es wissen. Ach, und Remus kam vorbei und hat uns etwas über seinen Sohn, Teddy Remus Lupin, erzählt. Ich habe diesen Mann nie so glücklich gesehen. Ich bin froh, dass er wieder zu Sinnen gekommen und bei Tonks geblieben ist. Wenn wir gerade von ihr sprechen, würdest Du glauben, dass sie mich zu Teddys Patin gemacht hat? Sie hat gesagt, dass es niemand besseres gibt. Ich habe eine Weile wirklich geglaubt, sie hat den Verstand verloren, aber ich bin sehr stolz darauf, Teddys Patin zu sein. Es tut auch nicht weh, dass sie dich zu seinem Paten gemacht haben. Ich bin sicher, dass Remus es Dir erzählt hat, ich glaube, Bill hat es erwähnt. Bist Du glücklich? Es ist schön zu sehen, dass es auch inmitten eines Krieges einen Funken Licht gibt. Wir brauchen das alle. Pass auf dich auf, wo auch immer Du hingegangen bist.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny.

1. Mai

Lieber Harry

Es wird etwas passieren. Ich bin nicht sicher, warum ich das weiß, aber ich habe so ein komisches Gefühl, dass sich alles ändern wird. Es ist das gleiche Gefühl, dass man bekommt bevor der Sturm zuschlägt, wenn sich die Haare in deinem Nacken aufstellen und man die Luftveränderung spürt. Es ist das gleiche Gefühl, das ich in der Nacht, in der Dumbledore starb, hatte, als Du gegangen bist. Ich wusste, dass es zu einem Kampf kommen würde, zu einer Veränderung der Wege. Das war die Nacht, in der ich realisiert habe, dass wir nicht zusammen sein können, ehe das alles vorbei ist. Es ist genauso erschreckend wie willkommen. Denn ich weiß, dass dieser Krieg bald zu Ende sein wird. Es kommt alles darauf zurück, was Du getan hast, richtig? Ich weiß nicht, was passieren wird, ich hoffe nur, dass ich an deiner Seite bin, wenn der Sturm zuschlägt. Denn ich werde bis zum bitteren Ende mit Dir zusammen kämpfen. Das werden wir alle. Und wenn der Nebel verschwindet, werden wir viel zu reparieren haben, viel zu heilen und zu flicken, aber genauso viel zu leben. Jetzt warte ich darauf, Neuigkeiten zu erfahren, ein Signal zu bekommen, sodass ich mich auf das Schicksal von uns beiden vorbereiten kann. Wir werden bald zusammen sein, Liebling.

Mit all meiner Liebe,

Ginny

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Es tut mir echt Leid, dass ihr so lange auf das letzte Kapitel warten musstet, aber ich hatte in letzter Zeit leider extrem wenig Zeit etwas zu übersetzen. Ich hoffe Euch gefällt dafür dieses Kapitel! Wär schön, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung in einer Review schreibt….

Kapitel 12

Epilog – 3 Jahre nachdem der Krieg endete –

Harry Potter war in einer verzwickten Situation. Er hätte die Tischdecken für seine Hochzeit eigentlich schon vor einigen Wochen suchen und finden sollen, aber er hatte es bis zur letzten Minute aufgeschoben. Nun suchte er fanatisch in den Boxen auf dem Dachboden (, der nun der Aufbewahrung diente, da der Guhl letzten Sommer gestorben war), um sie zu finden. Morgen war seine Hochzeit. Vergessen war Ginny, Mrs. Weasley würde ihn umbringen, wenn er das hier vermasselte, weil das die Hochzeit ihrer einzigen Tochter war. Er wusste nicht genau, was an diesen Tischdecken so besonders war, aber sie waren Ginny wichtig, also spielten sie eine Rolle.

Er war gerade dabei, sich durch die älteren Boxen zu arbeiten, um zu sehen, ob sie vielleicht darin lagen, als ihm etwas ins Auge fiel. Es war ein kleines rotes Tagebuch. Er hob es erstaunt auf, weil er wusste, dass die gesamte Familie Weasley Tagebücher nach, nun ja, Voldemort und dem ganzen Kammer des Schreckens Fiasko hasste. Nicht, dass er es ihnen verdenken könnte. Er fand es komisch, dass eins einfach so in einer Box auf dem Dachboden lag. Er öffnet es, aber zu seiner Verwirrung war es komplett weiß, als wäre es brandneu. Als er es wegwerfen wollte, schienen die Seiten durch Magie. Er schaute erneut auf das Tagebuch herab und sah Schrift. Ein unheimliches Gefühl von Déjà-vu von Tom Riddles Tagebuch überflutete ihn und er war gerade dabei es fallen zu lassen, als er etwas sah, dass ihn schaudern ließ. Es war die bekannte Schrift seiner Verlobten.

Er setzte sich auf einen alten Weidenstuhl, schlug den Anfang auf und begann zu lesen. Nach den ersten paar Sätzen, schnürte sich sein Hals zu und er fühlte die stechenden Tränen in seinen Augen. Er wusste es nie. Drei Jahre, viel Dates und lange Mitternachtsgespräche, und sie hatte ihm nie erzählt, dass sie ein Tagebuch geführt hat, während er weg war, um Hokruxe zu jagen.

Er las sich, mit Tränen in den Augen, durch die viele Briefe. Er wusste, dass sie ihn vermisst hatte, aber er wusste nie wie sehr. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Der winzige rationell denkende Teil seines Gehirns sagte ihm, dass es vorbei war und sie ihn liebte und dass es nicht mehr zählte. Der dominantere Part seines Kopfes erzählte dem anderen, er solle sich verdammt noch mal schließen. Eine Weile, nachdem er es gelesen hatte, saß er nur da und starrte auf es, und wunderte sich, was er alles nicht über die Zeit, in der er abwesend war, wusste. Er spannte sich sichtlich an, als er ihre Stimme hörte.

„Hey Harry, hast Du die- ", ihre Stimme brach abrupt ab, als sie sah, was in seinen Händen lag. Er beobachte, wie sich ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen durch Schock weiteten. „ Was… Wie hast Du das gefunden?"

„Ich habe es in einer Box gefunden, während ich nach den Tischdecken suchte.", sagte er mit belegter Stimme, weil er bis vor ein paar Minuten geweint hatte.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn. „Bist Du sauer?", fragte sie nach ein paar Minuten.

„Nein, nur… geschockt, vermute ich. Warum hast Du mir all das nie erzählt, Gin?"

Sie suchte seine Augen für eine Minute, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht log, als er sagte, dass er nicht sauer sei, und seufzte dann. „Ich bin nicht sicher. Nach dem Krieg wollte ich nur alles Geschehene vergessen und Fred und George hatten mir dieses Tagebuch gegeben…", sie hörte auf, aber Harry verstand es. Es war trotz all der Zeit immer noch hart für alle, Dinge zu haben, die so sehr an Fred erinnerten. Er vermutete, das würde sich nie ändern. Fred war gegangen und das tat weh, aber sie waren so sehr geheilt, wie sie es nur konnten, zusammen.

Er nickte abwesend. Für ein paar Minuten saßen sie nur angenehmer Stille zusammen. „ Ich wusste es nie", sagte er sanft.

Sie lachte leise. „Naja, es war nie dafür gedacht, dass Du es lesen würdest. Es war die einzige Verbindung, die ich zu Dir hatte, während Du weg warst und ich schüttete mein Herz in ihm aus. Nicht sehr clever, wenn man meine Vorgeschichte mit Tagebüchern bedenkt, aber es war mein einziger Ausweg. Ich habe vergessen, dass es hier ist."

„Ich liebe dich. Ich habe es getan, als ich dich verlassen habe und ich wünschte, ich hätte es Dir gesagt. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst. Ich habe sogar deinen Punkt auf der Karte des Rumtreibers verfolgt, um mich zu überzeugen, dass Du sicher bist. Als ich in den Wald ging, um Tom zu treffen, warst Du mein letzter Gedanke. Ich habe dich geliebt und tue es auch jetzt. Gin, es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich verlassen musste. Ich weiß, ich habe das schon oft gesagt, aber ich wünschte, ich hätte…", sie unterbrach ihn mit einem Kuss. Sie zog sich zurück und sah ihn an.

„ Ich weiß", sagte sie sanft, „Ich weiß. Das war nicht dein Fehler. Es war nur Toms Schuld. Du bist gegangen und es war schrecklich, aber jetzt ist alles in Ordnung. Ich mache dich nicht dafür verantwortlich, das habe ich nie getan. Also fühl dich nicht für etwas schuldig, was Du nicht ändern kannst."

Er schaute sie an. Merlin, er liebte diese Frau so sehr. Wäre er es gewesen, er wäre über dem nicht- wissen verrückt geworden, wie in dem Sommer vor seinem fünften Jahr. Aber dann, er wusste immer, dass Ginny stark war, stärker als er.

Sie stand auf und nahm das Tagebuch aus seiner Hand. „Soll ich das wegwerfen?", fragte sie.

„Nein, ich möchte es behalten", sagte er, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber er wollte es unbedingt behalten. Er wollte niemals vergessen, was Ginny gefühlt hatte, als er weg war. Technisch gesehen war es das erste Mal, dass sie ihm sagte, dass sie ihn liebte.

Sie nickte und legte es weg. Dann drehte sie sich um und grinst ihn verschwörerisch an. „ Kommen Sie, Mr. Potter, wir haben Tischdecken, die wir finden müssen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass Mum einen Anfall bekommt, weil wir sie verlegt haben. Sie ist schon verrückt geworden bei alle dem, das würde sie uns umbringen lassen. Und ich würde lieber nicht von meiner Mutter getötet werden wollen, bevor ich die Chance bekomme `Ich will` zu sagen."

Er lächelte, nahm ihre angebotene Hand und stand auf. „ Ja, Liebling." Dann küsste er sie unerwartet und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „ Auch Sie haben mein Herz, Miss Weasley, vergessen Sie das nie."

„Niemals.", versprach sie ihm heftig mit diesem lodernden Blick in den Augen, den er so sehr liebte. Sie würden einander immer ihre gesamte Liebe geben.

Ende

**Review?**


End file.
